


The IT Girl

by Cecilia1204



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Prompt, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204
Summary: Ben cannot get the model who is the face of his company's newest fragrance out of his mind.  When his PC freezes with her face on it, he calls for IT support.  How was Ben to know the IT tech and the 'model' were one and the same?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 47
Kudos: 392





	The IT Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot came about due to this [prompt](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1277140073566236675) on Twitter. 
> 
> There are simply too many awesome prompts and not enough hours in the day!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Her picture filled the whole of his screen.

Ben Solo, CEO of Organa Cosmetics, was frighteningly, embarrassingly, obsessed with the model of their latest ad campaign for their newest fragrance, ‘Wild Daisy’.

The perfume was light and floral with a hint of sensual musk, evoking memories of carefree summer days and sensual summer nights and Ben had demanded that the advertising agency find a model that would encompass those qualities and become the ‘face’ of the perfume.

When he and his mother, Leia, the founder of the company, had met with the agency’s creative team to watch the first edit of the proposed television ad and the accompanying print and social media campaign, Ben’s breath had lodged in his throat when he got his first glimpse of the model the agency had chosen.

She was the most beautiful, intoxicating woman he’d ever seen. And Ben had been with many stunning women in his life. 

As CEO of an international cosmetics company, as well as the son of the founder of said company, women threw themselves at him all the time. The fact that he was handsome, tall, well-built and rich, with an aura of power, was a seemingly irresistible lure.

The commercial played on the large screen and Ben’s heart raced as he watched the woman, mesmerised. The ad showed her in different looks and situations, representing the multi-faceted lives of today’s modern woman. He watched as she walked a red carpet, glammed up to the nines, strolled through a forest, sunlight shining down on her free-flowing hair and dreamy romantic dress and sitting on a porch at dusk, dressed in a tight singlet top and short denims, sipping a bottle of boutique beer, hair damp and skin dewy with a sheen of sweat.

Ben felt his pants tighten at the last image, thoughts of licking that soft, silky neck before devouring her soft, pink lips flooding his brain. He didn’t hear the conversation between his mother and the team, discussing the ad. _She_ was all he could see.

“Here is the proposed print ad that would accompany the television campaign, to be featured in all the usual high-end fashion magazines and social media sites,” the voice of the agency exec intruded into Ben’s thoughts as she handed out samples to everyone around the table.

Picking his up, Ben was lost. The woman was even more stunning in print. Her hazel eyes shone with a luminosity that practically screamed off the page. 

“Who is she?” he croaked, pretending to cough to cover up his reaction.

“Her name is Rey Niima.”

Rey. 

An appropriate name for a woman that seemed to be the literal representation of sunshine.

“I haven’t heard of her before,” chimed in Leia. “Is she new on the scene?”

The executives looked at each other before answering. “Ah, she’s not actually a professional model.” Ben’s eyebrow raised at this information. “She was a last minute choice. We were struggling to find a model that represented the theme of the perfume as per the brief. No one we screen tested had that aura of both innocence and sensuality we were looking for and it was becoming a worry. Then our photographer, Finn, showed us a picture of his friend, Rey, and we knew we had to take a chance on her. We think it worked. We hope you think so too.”

“She’s perfect,” announced Ben, his tone brooking no argument. He didn’t notice the look his mother threw him, his concentration solely on her. Rey. “Don’t change a thing.”

Ben’s first instinct was to demand her contact number from the agency but common sense kicked in. That would be extremely stalkerish and creepy. She didn’t know him and calling her out of the blue would probably frighten her. Just because he was often in the gossip columns didn’t mean she knew who he was. And if she did, his reputation as a ladies’ man probably wouldn’t endear him to her, even if reports of his conquests were outrageously exaggerated.

In truth, he hadn’t slept with anyone in months. He was just too busy to entertain a woman. The lead up to the launch of the perfume had been frantic and when he went home, he collapsed into bed. As CEO, he was obliged to attend numerous functions where he was usually photographed with a beautiful woman who would be called his latest paramour, even if he’d literally only met her that night.

Now, there was only one woman he wanted. There would be an official launch for the perfume in few weeks and he would ensure Rey was invited. He assumed she would be, as the face of the perfume, but he had to guarantee it. It could be his only chance to meet her in person. And hope she wasn’t already in a relationship. 

“I assume there are more photos that weren’t used?” he asked the agency exec, Gwen, quietly as the other’s stood milling about the boardroom, chatting.

“Yes, of course.”

“Email them to me. All of them.” Gwen eyed him in puzzlement but nodded anyway. “Today.”

That afternoon, the folder full of Rey arrived in his inbox and he dropped everything he was doing to open it. His assistant bid him goodnight and he barely heard as he scrolled through scores of photos of Rey.

He didn’t notice the sky darkening, lost in Rey’s image. 

The candid outtakes were his favourite. Her smile made him smile, her pensive looks made him want to know every thought that ran through her beautiful head. Her pouty lips made him want to spend hours kissing her. Her small but perfect breasts made his mouth water with the need to taste them. Her long, tanned legs made his fingers itch with the need to touch her skin.

Ben wanted nothing more than to have Rey in his bed. In his life.

Over the next few weeks, every moment he could, Ben would scroll through his favourite pictures, which he’d saved into a file simply named ‘Rey’. He’d even set them as slide show, cycling through the collection. As he talked on the phone, he’d stare at her image. He’d also saved them on his phone and he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t stroke himself to her image, fantasising about having her under him, her warm, soft body driving him insane and crying out her name as he came.

It was Friday and for once, he had no engagements on the weekend. He had no plans other than lying on the couch and looking at Rey’s pictures and watching her commercial over and over.

He was pathetic. He knew it, but he couldn’t help it.

Ben’s obsession with Rey was only growing stronger, not lessening, with time. He couldn’t wait for the launch, especially after he saw the guest list with her name on it.

He worked steadily all morning, attending a couple of meetings and had returned from a working lunch with one of his account executives.

The last hour had been spent looking at Rey’s pictures, wasting time by arranging them on his screen, even adding hearts and flowers, like a teenager with his first crush. If his executives could see him now, he’d want to die of embarrassment.

He clicked on the screen to minimise one picture in order to open another one but it didn’t do anything. Frowning, Ben clicked it again. Nothing. He went to move the mouse and it froze. Moving it back and forth rapidly, there was no corresponding icon on the screen.

Swearing softly, Ben stood and disconnected the mouse, looking at it as if he knew anything about computer hardware before reconnecting it, hoping it would reset. Again, nothing.

Deciding to turn off the computer, despite having spreadsheets open, he pushed the button but again it sat there, Rey’s luminous face smiling at him.

“Fuck!” He couldn’t leave it like that. Even if he pulled the plug, there was obviously something wrong. Deciding there was nothing for it, he unplugged the computer. The screen went black. 

With a sigh of relief, he plugged it back in, expecting to have to reboot it but to his horror, Rey’s face popped up again.

“What the hell?” he muttered to himself, running his hand through his hair, dishevelling the inky black strands.

He considered getting Maz, his assistant, to see what she could do but he couldn’t bear the look of amusement on her face when she realised what he’d been looking at. 

Glancing at the clock, he figured that the IT department should still be staffed and knew he’d have to brave any looks he got from the technician but he could always pretend it was his girlfriend’s picture. They wouldn’t know any different. And, as their department was housed on the ground level, the chances of running into them was slim. Plus, he was the CEO. He had their career in his hands.

Picking up the phone, he looked at Rey and sighed. “Maz? I’ve got an issue with my computer. Can you get someone from IT up here right away?”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Only fifteen minutes to go, thought Rey as she sat in her little office, finishing up her weekly report. She didn’t have much planned for the weekend other than catching up on her fanfiction updates. Her best friend, Finn, was out of town on a photoshoot so they wouldn’t be getting together.

Preparing to pack up, the phone rang and Rey bit back a curse.

“Really? Ten minutes to finishing on a Friday afternoon and you need help?” she muttered in annoyance before picking up the phone. “Good afternoon. IT Help Desk. State you user name please.”

“Hello, IT. This is Maz Kanata, Ben Solo’s PA,” came the voice.

Shit! The CEO’s PA. Sitting up straight, as if he could see her, Rey answered tentatively.

“Hi, Ms Kanata. What can I do for you?”

“It’s Mr Solo’s computer. There’s something wrong with it and he needs someone from IT to come and have a look at it immediately.”

Rey was the only one left in the department, all the other techs having left for the night. Normally, a request like this would be held over for first thing Monday morning, but one didn’t tell that to the CEO of the company. Swallowing, Rey spoke. “Um, sure, Ms Kanata. I’ll be up there shortly.”

“Thank you. I’m just heading out so just knock and go in when you get here. Mr Solo will be in his office.”

“Will do. Have a good weekend, Ms Kanata.”

“You too, dear.”

The phone went dead and Rey sat there, face flushed.

Ben Solo. The CEO. The man she had an unrelenting crush on.

She’d been working for Organa Cosmetics for about a month when she happened to see the most glorious man crossing the lobby, talking earnestly to his companion. 

“Who is that?” she’d asked her colleague, Snap, watching as the man gestured with his huge hands as he talked. He was so tall, his body filling out his expensive suit like no one she’d seen before. And the hair! That inky black hair that fell in stylish waves around his fascinating face made her fingers itch to bury themselves in it.

He was beautiful.

“Ben Solo. The CEO,” answered Snap.

Rey’s heart sunk even though it was stupid. It’s not like she’d ever have a chance with someone like that, anyway, and especially not now. She was a lowly IT technician and he was the boss of the whole company. 

Unable to help herself, Rey called up his company profile, which contained his photo. She gazed at Ben Solo’s face, noting the way his face was a combination of angles and textures. Razor sharp cheekbones offset by his luscious, soft lips. Long patrician nose topped by warm, whiskey-coloured eyes. Pale skin dotted with fascinating moles that she wanted to lick. All bound together by his glorious hair. 

She copied his picture and sent it to her phone so she could look at it while she lay in bed, her vibrator working overtime.

Googling his name, he was linked to numerous stunning, glamorous women. He seemed to be popular with the gossip-mongers and if she’d still held a glimmer of hope with Ben, the articles killed it completely. Ben Solo was only seen with the most beautiful of women. 

Rey’s life went on and if she avidly searched for any new articles about Ben Solo, saving his pictures into a special file on her laptop, well, no one needed to know.

Then, three months ago, her best friend Finn called her, excitement lacing his voice. “Rey? Guess what? Organa Cosmetics wants to meet with you to screen test you for their latest perfume campaign. Well, the advertising agency handling the account does. I’ve been contracted as the photographer, so we’d get to work together!”

“Wait, wait. What?” frowned Rey, trying to make sense of what Finn was saying. “What are you talking about?”

“Organa Cosmetics is launching a new perfume and the advertising agency couldn’t find the right woman to be the face of the new fragrance. They went through literally hundreds of models and no one met their brief.”

“What’s that got to do with me?”

“I’m coming to that, Rey. Anyway, I was going through my phone during a break, when one of the team saw a photo of you and asked who you were and if you were a model. I told them you were in IT but he insisted I show it to the project leader. She saw it and wants to meet with you. She thinks you could be just the person they’re looking for.”

Rey sat in stunned silence for several moments, trying to get her head around this turn of events. “But Finn, I’m _not_ a model. I wouldn’t know the first thing about modelling. I’m an IT technician. Why on earth would they think _I_ could be the face of a perfume?”

“They saw something in you, Rey. What have you got to lose by meeting with them? And they are prepared to pay well. You’d likely get more than the equivalent of a year’s pay for only a few day’s work. Just think about that.”

Coming from a poor background, the prospect of receiving that much money was incredibly tempting. It would be a really good nest egg to give her some financial security. What harm could it do to meet with these people?

“Ok, who do I talk to?”

A week later, Rey found herself in the surreal position of being the model for the new fragrance. For three days, she was picked up at the crack of dawn and driven to different locations, sat down while a hairdresser and makeup artist glammed her up, a stylist dressed her in clothes to suit that day’s photoshoot and spent hours following Finn’s directions.

Rey’s nerves got the better of her at first, and it was only because Finn knew her so well, that he was able to get the shots he needed. He’d asked for only the essential people to be nearby so that she could feel more comfortable. Then he cracked jokes all day, making her laugh and almost forgetting that her picture would go around the world.

She preferred to forget that bit, because when she thought about it, Rey wanted to freeze in terror and wonder what the hell she’d been thinking when she agreed to this. At Finn’s insistence, he’d sent his own agent with her when her fee was negotiated as he didn’t trust that the agency wouldn’t try to take advantage of Rey’s complete ignorance of what constituted a fair modelling contract. As a result, she would get more money than she’d ever seen in her life. 

After the photo shoots, she spent days with a film crew basically doing the same thing. Everyone involved was patient with her, praising her professionalism, despite her feeling like a fraud the whole time. 

The head of the project, Gwen Phasma, sat her down after all the shooting was completed and explained what the process was going to be now.

“We are now going to edit the footage and photos and in a month, we’ll be presenting the initial drafts to the CEO and his execs. If we get approval, we’ll press ahead with the final product, schedule TV ad spots, magazines and so on. This will include the international releases as well.”

Rey could feel her hands shaking as Gwen spoke so casually. Her face was going to splashed all over the world! Like a real celebrity!

It would also mean that Ben Solo would find out she existed. What would he think? Would he wonder why the agency screwed up by using a complete nobody to become the face of their fragrance? Unknown amounts of money spent to this point.

“We’ll get you in before the launch party so you can see the finished products,” continued Gwen. “That way, when the ad is premiered during it, it won’t be a surprise for you. Unless that’s what you prefer. Some models like to see it first at the launches.”

“What launch party?”

“Of the fragrance, dear. Organa Cosmetics will put on a lavish party to launch the release of the ‘Wild Daisy’ and of course, you will need to be there. All the major players will be there, including Leia Organa, Ben Solo and the execs. Celebrities, media and what-not. It’s basically an excuse for the whole creative team to let their hair down.”

“Oh.” Rey’s mind was spinning. She would get to meet Ben Solo. What would she wear?

“Of course, you’ll have a stylist to dress you, make up, and so on. Pamper you like a celebrity for the night. You’ll be the star of the show and will be taking photos on the night for the social pages, so we need you to look your best. It’s all advertising, after all.”

When she told Finn, he simply nodded. “I’ll be there, Peanut, so don’t worry. It will be fun. Free food and booze. Oh, and don’t forget the goodie bags.” At her puzzled expression, he explained. “The company usually gives all the attendees a bag filled with products and gifts. Of course, you’re getting supplied with the perfume anyway, as part of the contract.”

After that, life went back to normal as Rey returned to her day job at Organa Cosmetics in the IT department. And she couldn’t tell any of her colleagues about what she’d been doing on her time off. She’d signed a confidentiality agreement that held until the launch. Rey wondered what they would say when her face went up on the lobby walls, where all the previous product posters were hung. She would hang alongside some of the world’s most famous models. It was surreal.

And she daydreamed about meeting her crush, Ben Solo, at the product launch, where she would be looking like a model herself. Who knew what could happen?

One phone call, late on a Friday afternoon, changed all that.

As it was a warm day, and she didn’t deal with outside clients, Rey was wearing a simple sun-dress with white Converses. She wasn’t even wearing any make up. She groaned at her luck. She’d wanted to wow him at the party and instead, she was looking all rumpled and dowdy.

Not that he’d pay attention to the IT tech who came to look at computer. With any luck, he’d forget they even met when the launch party rolled around. 

Taking a deep breath, Rey left her office, preparing herself to come face to face with the man of her dreams.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ben raked his fingers through his hair for what felt like the hundredth time as he waited for the technician. Rey’s face stared at him, frozen on the screen surrounded by hearts and he was dreading their reaction. 

Maz had already left so he pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his collar, optimistically pressing the on/off button but he’d never been that lucky. He’d have to act like he wasn’t humiliated at having someone witness his juvenile behaviour. 

Ben Solo, CEO of one of the world’s largest cosmetics companies, doodling love hearts on the picture of the girl he had a crush on like a pre-teen boy.

A knock sounded on the door.

“Come in, please. Tha…”

His voice trailed off as the technician stepped inside and Ben didn’t know whether he’d entered heaven or hell.

Standing in the doorway, the embodiment of every daydream he’d had since the day he first saw her picture, was Rey Niima.

“Hi, Mr Solo,” she greeted him shyly, voice a little shaky with nerves. “You have a problem with your computer?”

Ben felt the blood rushing through his veins and the world narrowing to include only Rey. Feeling somewhat lightheaded, he stared at her, mouth open and brain scrambled. 

“Ah…Mr Solo?”

Roused from his stupor, Ben shook his head. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Rearing back as if she’d been slapped, Rey looked at him, puzzlement clear in her lovely hazel eyes. “Um…you called IT about your computer?”

“ _You?_ You’re an IT tech? You _work_ for me?” Ben’s face was flushed.

Warily looking at him as one would an unknown, growling dog, Rey took a step back. “Y-yes. Why?”

_“Fuck!”_ Of all the luck in the world! The gods must be laughing at him right now. What were the chances that the woman he was half in love with actually worked for him? And looking even more amazing in person than in her photo.

Photo! Fuck! Rey was going to look at his computer – with her own image all over it!

“Do you have a problem with me?” she bit out, her eyes stormy. “Because I’m a woman? I happen to be good at my job and how dare you judge me before I’ve even had a chance to look at your computer?”

Ben held out his hand. “No! No, no, of course not. I-I would never do that. You just startled me.” God, he was screwing this up badly.

“Startled you? But _you_ sent for _me_.” 

Carding through his hair nervously, he noted the way Rey watched the movement. “I’m sorry, Rey. I just never expected _you_ to show up here when I called for IT.”

“How do you know my name?”

“You’re our ‘Wild Daisy’, aren’t you? Who do you think had to approve the campaign?”

“Oh,” she replied. “So, no one told you I worked for you, then?”

“No. It never came up. All I knew was your name.” He watched the way she relaxed a little. His eyes roamed over her, her lithe figure outlined by her simple, floral dress. She was like a breath of fresh, summer air. She was perfect.

And she was going know what a creeper he was the instant she saw his screen.

“Did you like the photos?” she asked nervously.

“You are breathtaking.” He watched the way her breath hitched, a rosy blush staining her cheeks, free of all artifice. “The embodiment of ‘Wild Daisy’.”

Rey gave him a shy smile and it was all over for Ben. “Thank you, Mr Solo.”

“Ben.”

“Huh?”

“Call me Ben. Please.” His voice was slightly hoarse.

Their eyes locked and it was like the air was sucked out of the atmosphere. If someone said that they were the only two people left in the world, Ben would have believed them, because Rey was all he could see.

Nodding, Rey was the first to break the spell. “Uh…I-I’d better have a look at your computer, Ben.”

A flush of heat suffused his body at the sound of his name on her lips which was instantly doused by the realisation of what she would see.

“You know what? Just leave it, Rey. It can wait,” replied Ben, stepping out from behind his desk. 

“But you wanted it looked at today.”

“No, it’s fine. It was selfish of me to insist IT look at it tonight. I’m sure you have things to do on a Friday night. Don’t want to keep you from your partner.” _Smooth, Solo_ , he winced inwardly.

“I don’t have one and I’m not busy,” she said, stepping forward. “I’m here now, so I may as well have a look. Unless you need to get to your girlfriend?”

Shaking his head, Ben tried to block her, even as elation flooded him to know she was free. “No girlfriend.”

“Well then, let me see what’s the problem,” she insisted, coming closer, her delicate scent filling his senses.

“Honestly, it’s okay.”

Ben held out his arm to stop her getting past him, but Rey ducked smoothly and popped up behind him before he could do anything, moving to his desk and looking at his screen.

And freezing.

“Wh-what’s this?” she whispered, eyes rounded in shock as she gazed at the oversized screen, filled with her own image. 

“You. Just you.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Right there, in full, glorious colour, was Rey’s own image staring back at her.

She recognised it as one of the out-takes of the photo shoot taken at the beach house. Finn had been re-setting his lighting equipment and had been regaling her with some story or other as she sat on the railing, laughing into the camera. She was wearing a tight white singlet top with denim shorts, hair artfully tousled by the hairdresser. Rey had to admit she looked good.

It would have been a safe assumption that Ben was working on the campaign except for the fact that the photo was surrounded by love hearts, poorly drawn with a stylus.

Why was this image stuck on Ben Solo’s computer?

“Ah…”

“I’ll just…” Face flushed, Rey typed in a command which unfroze the image. It closed abruptly but beneath it was another photo of her. This was one of the runway shoot, where she’d been wearing a fabulous blush pink gown, hair smoothly styled to one side and more glamourous than she’d ever looked. Again, it had love hearts around it.

It closed and there was yet another photo. 

Rey’s heart thudded as the possibilities fought to gain traction. Could it be?

“Rey,” Ben’s strangled voice sounded close behind her. “I-.”

“Why is my picture here?” she asked softly, turning to face him.

The tips of his ears were bright red, visible through his dishevelled hair and utterly adorable. Ben’s eyes were looking everywhere but her, as if he was too embarrassed to face her.

“Ben?”

Ben Solo, rich and powerful, who literally had the power to fire her right now, seemed to deflate in front of her very eyes, ducking his head so that a strand of inky black hair fell over his brow. Her fingers itched to brush it back.

He was so incredibly handsome this close up where she could see the moles that dotted his milky skin, his lips to plump and rosy. His white shirt faithfully outlined his powerful torso, the material straining over his biceps.

Taking a deep breath, Ben looked into her eyes, making her melt inside. “I’ve not been able to stop thinking about you since the moment I saw your photo, Rey. I demanded a copy of every photo you took and I look at them constantly. I probably sound like some kind of creep, and I’m sorry you saw this. I never meant for you to find out. I was going to meet you properly at the launch and hope you never found out about my obsession with you. If you feel the need to report me to HR, you are well within your r-“

Surging forward, Rey cut off his words when she pressed her lips to his as her hands gripped his collar to pull him down to her height.

She felt his swift intake of breath, the way his body stiffened momentarily before his hands gripped her waist and pulled her against his hard body.

Without missing a beat, he kissed her back eagerly, low moans rumbling in his throat as his lips swayed back and forth over hers, their softness a stark contrast to the rest of him.

As the kiss deepened, his tongue sought entrance to her mouth before seeming to devour her, his hands stroking up and down her back. Rey’s arms wound around his neck, her hands delighting in the silkiness of his glorious hair, carding her fingers through it.

With a gasp, Ben lifted his lips a fraction, his eyes warm with delight and desire. “Rey?”

Tracing one finger tenderly down his cheek, Rey smiled at him. “I saw you walking through the lobby one day, months ago and I’ve dreamed of nothing but of one day being in your arms. I never thought it would come true,” she admitted shyly.

Lips barely brushing together, his breath mixing sweetly with hers, Ben smiled, his arms pulling her flush against him, where his desire for her was unmistakeably evident. “I want you. I’ve never wanted anyone like this. And not just for tonight.” One hand slid to her arse, his huge hand softly kneading her flesh over her dress.

“Please, Ben,” she sighed huskily. “I need you.”

That was all Ben needed to hear as he took her mouth again like a man possessed, pulling her hips into his and grinding needily into her. Rey whimpered at the feel of him, growing damp as the heat grew between them. 

Ben’s hand moved to stroke her leg, making her shiver as his fingers teased and kneaded the sensitive skin as they travelled higher, under the skirt of her dress to lightly tease at the edge of her underwear. 

His mouth left hers as his lips and tongue moved over her cheek to kiss her throat, stirring her with tiny licks before gently suckling on her neck, driving her wild. Her own hands frantically worked on his buttons, pulling them open one by one until his torso was fully exposed to her touch, the heat of his skin nearly searing her fingers.

“Oh god, Rey,” he murmured into her throat. “So beautiful. So soft.”

Throwing her head back, she moaned when one huge hand cupped her breast, his palm teasing her nipple. Rey wanted his skin on hers so she impatiently tugged the top of her dress down, revealing the strapless bra she wore. 

Ben leaned back and trailed a finger down her throat to the top of one breast where her bra rested then reached behind her and tugged on the zipper. The dress fell down around her feet and she stood there in only her underwear. There wasn’t anything particularly alluring about it, just plain cotton, but Ben moaned quietly as his eyes roved over her exposed skin greedily.

“Take them off for me,” he begged, as he pulled off his shirt, exposing his own magnificent chest.

Nodding, Rey first took off her bra, her small, firm breasts revealed to his delight. Ben’s eyes were nearly black as her thumbs hooked into her panties and peeled them down her hips, letting them fall to the floor.

“Perfect,” he murmured, as his hands fumbled with his belt. “So fucking perfect.”

Rey was vaguely surprised that she wasn’t in the least bit shy about being completely naked in front of this man, who she’d only met in the flesh thirty minutes ago. It was like their souls had been looking for the other all their lives and were now reunited. It felt like she’d known him always. Perhaps they had loved in a previous life, waiting to find their other half in this one.

As Ben removed his final piece of clothing, Rey gasped at the sight him. He was beyond anything her imagination had conjured up. Reaching out, she lightly stroked his erection, flushing at the silken heat and hardness.

Just as she wrapped her hand around him, Ben hissed and stopped her. “I don’t want this to end, which is what will happen if you keep doing that. I want you too much,” he groaned. 

Stepping forward, Rey pressed herself against him, both of them moaning as their flesh met with no barriers between them, Ben leaning down to suckle on her collarbone as his hands kneaded her fleshy cheeks before reaching between her legs to lightly stroke her aching centre, her desire coating his finger.

“Oh, yes,” she sighed as he slowly stroked her lower lips, driving her wild. He was peppering kisses up and down her throat before moving down to lick at her taut nipple. His finger dipped inside her and then she was being lifted into the air and sat gently on his desk, his body making space for himself between her legs.

Tipping her backwards, one strong arm supporting her, Ben bent over and took her nipple into his mouth, his tongue circling it before sucking hard at the same time he pushed a finger inside her aching sex.

“Ben,” she sighed, head thrown back as the twin sensations had her quickly hurtling towards her climax. 

Adding another finger, Ben circled her clit with his thumb as he kissed her again, his tongue simulating what his fingers were doing. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers, eyes boring into hers. “Come, Rey. Let me see you.”

His deep, desire-laden voice was her tipping point and she grabbed his biceps as she cried out, her body pulsing with her orgasm, his fingers helping her ride it out.

“So beautiful,” he whispered throatily. “You’re everything I’ve dreamed off. Everything I imagined.”

Breathing heavily, Rey came down from her high to see him sucking on his fingers, his eyes closed as if he was savouring her taste. Looking down, she could see his erection pulse with need, his tip weeping.

“Come inside me, Ben” she pleaded breathlessly. “I’m safe, I promise.”

Ben groaned and bent down to kiss her again. “I am, too. Ready?”

At her eager nod, he gripped himself and moved closer between her legs, rubbing his tip over her wetness, making her shudder despite having already peaked. Biting his lower lip, Ben pressed into her, Rey’s loud moan echoing around the office as he filled her completely.

“Oh god!” he groaned, as her heat and wetness gripped him, making him still so that he didn’t lose control immediately. He wanted to feel her come around him, feel her milk his essence into her body. “You’re amazing.” He watched as her face displayed every single emotion she was feeling: desire, pleasure, wonder.

One hand gripped her hip while the other cupped her breast, his fingers rolling her nipple as he began moving, slowly at first to let her body adjust to his, then, at her breathless pleas, speeding up until he was rhythmically thrusting into her, shivers of pleasure running up and down his spine.

“Yes! Oh yes, right there,” Rey gasped, her arms unable to hold her up any longer so she lay back on his desk, her whole body deliciously on display for him.

“I can’t believe…I have my…wild daisy…in my arms,” he grunted, leaning down to kiss her hungrily, his mouth devouring her as his body drove her higher and higher with each stroke. 

Her keening cries drove him crazy and soon he was pounding into her, his heavy wooden desk groaning under the strain of their heaving bodies.

“Touch me!” she begged, her fingers digging into the skin of his biceps, the pleasure/pain exquisite. Reaching between their dewy bodies, Ben quickly found her swollen clit and rolled it between his fingers.

“Come, Rey,” he demanded. “I need to feel it.”

As if his words were what she needed, Rey cried out, head thrown back, as she climaxed intensely, her body flushed and shivering with pleasure. It was the trigger for his own orgasm, pressing as deeply into her as he could, hips grinding into hers, as he emptied himself inside her, shuddering in ecstasy.

Completely spent, Ben buried his face in her neck, panting heavily and careful not to squash her, breathing in her delicate scent.

Rey’s hands were stroking his back delicately as they waited for their senses, and breathing, to return to normal.

Leaning up, Ben gazed into her lovely, captivating face, gently pushing back a strand of hair that had fallen over her forehead. “You’re gorgeous,” he sighed. “Come home with me? I want to get to know you. This is not just a one-time thing for me.”

“I’m your employee,” she reminded him. “Is this allowed?” It was a little late to follow the rules now, but she needed to know.

Ben smiled down at her. “I’m the boss. I can change the rules,” he stated before kissing her again. "Seriously, though, I’m not your direct superior, so it’s fine. And even if I was, I’m not letting this go.” He bit his lip. “Unless, that’s not what you want,” he added nervously.

Cupping his face, Rey studied his handsome face. “I do want that. I want you,” she told him. “I can’t quite believe this is happening but I want to go home with you.”

Grinning, Ben straightened and caught sight of his computer. “I think I love this computer,” he quipped, Rey’s face still frozen on the screen.

The flesh and blood woman grimaced a little. “I suppose I’ll have to get used to seeing my face around the place.”

“You’re exquisite. And I’ll happily stare at your face all day.” She looked at him keenly. “Okay, that sounded somewhat creepy, but you know what I mean, don’t you?”

Rey burst out laughing. “Yes, I do.” Sitting up, she looked down at the mess he’d made of her. “Let’s clean up and get out of here.”

After dressing and straightening up his desk, Ben took her hand and led her out of his office, heading for hers to get her things.

“You know you’re my date to the launch, don’t you?” he informed her as they rode the elevator down to the ground floor.

“I am?”

“Yes,” he replied, a glint in his eye. “I’m claiming my Wild Daisy before all those other men get any ideas.”

“Well, you are the boss, I suppose,” she smirked, pulling him down for another kiss. “But only in the office.”

Smiling against her lips, Ben agreed. “Outside, I’m your slave.”

“Sounds good to me.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Several Weeks later…**

_Has ‘Wild Daisy’ launched a new romance?_

_By Jessica Pava_

_Last night saw the lavish launch of Organa Cosmetics’ newest fragrance ‘Wild Daisy’ and most of the talk was around CEO Ben Solo and Rey Niima, an unknown model and the ‘face’ of the fragrance. The pair arrived together, looking absolutely glamorous, and I can report that the two barely left each other’s sides all night. The loved-up pair only had eyes for each other and once the formalities were completed, they left together as soon as was decently allowable. Has the perennial bachelor and former playboy CEO finally met his match in the lovely, young ingénue? Stay tuned._


End file.
